Link and Saria: Forest Passion - Part 2
by Jedi 007
Summary: The sequel that says what happens in the Meadow...


Link and Saria: Forest Passion - Part 2 _________________________________________ 

WARNING! SOME PARTS OF THIS STORY HAVE ADULT MATERIAL AND SHOULDN'T BE READ BY YOUNG CHILDREN! 

Saria and Link arrived at the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link turned towards his beautiful mate and said, "Well, here we are." Saria smiled and said back, "We sure are, Link." Then she laughed and ran to a tree stump. She sat on it and Link followed. Just as he sat next to her, Saria said, "Isn't the Sacred Forest Meadow wonderful at night? It's so peaceful, so soothing, so...romantic." Link shyly grinned and said, "I know what you mean." Then he closed his eyes and moved in slowly for a kiss. But he didn't have to get all the way to Saria's face. She flew forward and gave him a nice, sweet kiss on the lips before he even came close. Then Saria said softly, "Link..." Link, who was overflowing with joy, replied, "Yeah?" And then Saria gave him a playful shove off the stump. Link landed in a nice patch of grass and listened to Saria giggle with glee. "God, she's cute," Link thought. Saria hopped off the stump and crawled on top of Link. Both of them said nothing as they stared with love into each other's eyes. Saria reached down slowly and unbuckled her belt. After that, she started to slip off her clothes. Link knew what was about to happen and he was pretty happy about it. He then slowly took off his Kokiri tunic. In a few seconds, both were without clothes on. Together, they rolled around over the flowers and grass. Specks of light floated around the pair. They kissed repeatedly, each one being so joyous and magical. Then they stopped. Saria got in a position and lifted up. Link adjusted himself and went forward. Then, let's just say that he...dove in. Link was shaking so hard with happiness that he thought he would explode. In fact, he was so engrossed in the magical moment, that he forgot to use a condom... 

It was a week later. Link had asked Saria to join him for dinner and she accepted. It was a picnic on Hyrule Field. The sun was setting as the two ate and enjoyed each other's company. Every few seconds, one of the two blew a kiss to the other. Their meal consisted of fresh fish and milk. Link asked the fabulous Saria, "Are you enjoying the food? I caught the fish myself and I got the milk from Lon Lon Ranch." Saria frowned and said, "I suppose you got the milk from Malon, huh?" Link grinned and said, "Nope! I specifically avoided Malon and got the milk from her dad! I wouldn't of gone to the ranch at all, but they do have the best milk in Hyrule. And I want only the best for you, my sweet."Saria's frown turned into an instant ear to ear smile. Link then said, "You look outstanding tonight." And she did. Her green hair blowing in the breeze, her twinkling eyes, her incredible outfit, and to top it off, her silky smooth skin. Saria laughed, but it was a shy and nervous laugh. Link curiously asked, "Is anything wrong?" Saria was silent for a few seconds and then said, "Well...kind of. Um...remember last week? The Sacred Forest Meadow? Well, it turns out we didn't use any birth control stuff and..." Link's mouth dropped open. It hung there for minutes. Saria continued, "I went to the potion shop in Kakariko today and got a birth control test. I went to get it because I had been feeling weird over the last few days. Anyway, the test was...positive. We're going to have a baby." Link didn't say a word for twenty minutes. And when he finally spoke, he flatly said, "This is horrible." Saria said, "No, it isn't! It's wonderful! A baby that came from me and you! Come on! Isn't that good, Link?" Link thought for a minute and said, "Yeah. I guess it is good. Deep down inside...I think I really wanted this." Saria whooped for joy. She was SO happy. She loved Link so much. She loved everything about him. His personality, his looks, his voice...they were all so perfect. And she wanted nothing more than to have a child with the boy she loved. The couple laughed together for hours. Then Link said, "Well, I already picked out a name for it! Link Jr.! Isn't that the greatest!" A disgusted look flew over Saria's face instantly. She yelled, "What?! You instantly choose a name without consulting me and that's that?! I'm the mother! We decide together! And also, Link Jr. is the stupidest name ever! It sounds horrible! I'd rather get an abbortion than have it named that! Oh, what's wrong with me? You're a horrible person! I didn't think you could be like that!" Then she took a fish that was on her plate and hurled it at Link. It slapped into his face and Saria took off, crying. Link wiped off his face and stormed away in the other direction. He didn't even bother to pick up the expensive plates that he had bought for the dinner. 

Saria wiped away the flow of her tears as she ran towards Kokiri Forest. She was about to enter it when she bumped into a person. Both of them fell down. Saria looked up. It was Mido! Mido said, "Sorry, Saria. I wasn't watching where I was going. Say, have you been crying?" Saria sniffled a little and nodded her head. "You wanna talk about it? We could go to Lake Hylia." Mido said. Saria softly replied, "Okay." Then both of them turned around and walked toward the lake. 

Link walked angrily around the field. Who did Saria think she was? Throwing fish in my face...There just isn't an excuse. Then Link said out loud, "And Link Jr. is...is...hmm. I guess it...is...sorta dumb. And I'd be mad at Saria if she decided to name our child a dumb name without consulting me. Oh, no! I've been such a jerk! I have to think..." Link walked towards Lake Hylia, because he always hung out at the fishing pond there when he needed to clear his head. 

Mido and Saria sat on Lake Hylia's grass, talking. Saria was finishing up her story, "And so he decided to name it an awful name all on his own! And he just expected me to go along with it!" Mido nodded and said, "Yes, I see. Link has been very selfish and stupid. He isn't worthy of you. You deserve a guy like mysel-" Mido's sentence suddenly stopped when he saw an enraged Link at the Lake's entrance. Link drew his sword and snarled, "Stay away from Saria!" Mido stood up and said back, "No! You stay away from Saria!" Then Mido drew his own sword and approached Link. Saria gasped in horror. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. Both Link and Mido lunged at each other. Their swords clashed and sparks flew as they did. The two warriors whirled, dodged and fought. Fought for the girl they loved. Then Link used all his strength to unleash a fury of strong, quick, sword swings. Panicked, Mido desperately tried to block. But he only escaped two of the many swings. The third cut across his chest. Mido dropped his sword and stumbled backwards as Link watched. Then Mido fell backward into the lake. His body didn't emerge. Saria ran to Link and hugged him. She said, "Oh, Link! Mido was so weird! All the stuff he said creeped me out! Thank you so much! Let's never fight again!" Then she planted a nice, long kiss on his cheek. Link's face lit up and he said, "Hey! Let's go on top of the tree. We can watch the stars together!" Saria smiled and walked towards the tree. Link followed her and they both climbed the tree. On its top, the two watched the stars for hours and hours. Stopping only to get each other a kiss. Link said to his mate, "Saria, I don't care about the baby's name. Whatever you want to name it is fine by me." Saria giggled and said, "Oh, Link! I love...oh...oh!" Saria's stomach started to bounce. She uttered, "The...the...baby..." See, life is different in Hyrule. If you are impregnated, you give birth in a week or so. Not nine months. Link said, "Oh my! Uh...come on! Push! You can do it! I know you can! I love you! Just keep going!" 

That went on for a few minutes. After the minutes were over, Saria was holding a beautiful new baby. Both smiled as they looked down at their newborn. Link took off his tunic and wrapped it around the baby. Saria opened her mouth and spoke first, "It's...it's wonderful." Link said, "I know. Hey, look. The sun is rising." They both turned their heads and watched it rise. The baby turned its head also. All three watched the sun until it was at its peak. And when it was, Link and Saria embraced in a long kiss. The couple loved each other so much and their passion for one another burned as hot as the sun above them. 


End file.
